


玻璃獸與牠們的家長

by Noodles513



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 接續葛雷夫的玻璃獸飼育筆記後的續篇
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

即將離開美洲大陸的奇獸飼育學家，紐特.斯卡曼德，不再單獨離開這片土地，這一次他的身邊有個人陪伴他一同出境，這個人正是美國魔國會的首席正氣師，波西瓦.葛雷夫。

紐特一如以往穿著那件孔雀藍及膝大衣，脖子上的領結有些隨興的歪向一邊，但他並不在意，直到葛雷夫緩步走向他，不發一語，強勢的將他的領結拉正，「您身為一名英國紳士應該隨時注意禮儀，斯卡曼德先生。」

對方過於親密的舉動讓這名來自英國的奇獸飼育家有些驚訝，他微泛紅著臉頰，看著隨時都將自己打理得一絲不苟的男人，嘴角勾上了一個角度，羞澀的笑容顯示了一切，葛雷夫看見他的笑容輕哼了一聲，紐特並不需要多說什麼，這名美國魔國會的首席正氣師就算不用破心術也能夠知道他在想什麼。

即將面對出境海關，紐特將手中棕色帶點斑駁的皮箱向上提高了些，調整成"麻瓜模式"避免他箱子內的孩子們跑出來見人，他可不希望難得與葛雷夫能共同前往英國度過的這段假期因為遭到海關阻撓而取消，還好他的皮箱這次在安全考量上早已修復好了物理鎖，否則這次皮箱內居住的兩隻玻璃獸一同脫逃肯定是場大災難。

一隻玻璃獸脫逃便能讓紐特感到要把這隻搗蛋鬼揪回箱子內幾乎是A級任務，兩隻一同脫逃?那肯定能算上S級的任務等級，雖然他並不排除現在有葛雷夫在他身邊，玻璃獸會安份些，他總是有辦法讓那些喜歡亮晶晶的小傢伙們聽話。

這次海關並沒有多加刁難他，當然在他後面順位的葛雷夫也順利通關，兩人沿著垂下的老舊木板踏上了這次長途旅程的交通工具，一艘前往英國土地的客輪。

當開始航行在海面上時，不少乘客走上了甲板雙手撐在欄杆上方吹拂著海風，看著自己逐漸遠離美洲，那片大陸逐漸越變越小直到脫離視線範圍，四周被深藍色的海水所包圍。

「好久沒有離開這了。」葛雷夫像是自言自語一般悄悄瞇起雙眼體會著海風吹拂過自己的臉頰，那股帶有鹹味的氣息充斥著他整個呼吸系統，過去的回憶逐漸占據了他的思緒，直到聽見身旁的人小聲的在一旁對著自己的皮箱說話。

「孩子們，別躁動，旅程才剛開始忍耐點。」紐特試圖安撫著皮箱內逐漸發出抗議的奇獸們，要不是皮箱的安全性能增強許多，他敢肯定玻璃獸們會試圖將那爪子伸出箱外預謀逃獄。

「那孩子住在裡面應該不會有事吧?」葛雷夫低沉的嗓音在紐特耳邊響起，當然紐特明白他所指的是那隻屬於面前男人的玻璃獸，那在陽光下顯露出的靦腆笑容充滿著自信回應對方，「你可以不必過於擔心，相信我的搗蛋鬼已經和牠當上朋友了。」

「希望如此。」葛雷夫露出了一絲難以察覺的擔憂，卻沒有逃過紐特那雙湖綠色的雙眸，但他知道對方並不需要過多矯情的安撫，他只需要默默在一旁待著，這樣就足夠了。


	2. Chapter 2

「總算能看到陸地了，葛雷夫先生。」Newt薑黃色的髮絲被海風拂過，臉上透漏的是淺淺的笑意。

「......」葛雷夫安靜的以視線掃過男人的臉龐，微揚的嘴角讓紐特知道他也同樣為看到英國土地而欣喜。

當兩名巫師下了船之後，紐特踏著稍快的腳步帶領葛雷夫至最近的一間能夠使用消影術的安全屋，兩人化為一道黑影再次現影已經在紐特鮮少居住的公寓內。

一踏入屋子內，薑黃髮色的青年確認門鎖已鎖上後直接將皮箱放置在沾染上一層灰的地毯上，掀開皮箱的動作簡潔，短短幾秒他已往裡頭走去，「抱歉，葛雷夫先生，我有點急著確認那些孩子們的狀況，若您不在意的話也歡迎一起進來看看牠們。」在一旁的葛雷夫看著紐特迫不及待的往皮箱內走，聲音逐漸隨著男人消失在皮箱內部顯得越來越小。

穿著深色大衣的男人將外衣脫去，自主地掛上門邊的掛架，一身純白的薄襯衫以及深色西裝背心將男人高壯的體態襯托得恰到好處，以較為方便行動的衣著隨著紐特的腳步優雅緩慢的走進那帶著迷人色彩的奇獸世界。

葛雷夫才剛踏下階梯，一道黑影迅速的從腳邊跳了起來，動作極為習慣，男人並不需要多加思考也知道來襲的小傢伙是誰，他轉頭看著已經以雙手掛在他肩上的玻璃獸，露出了個溫暖的笑容，全身帶著黑色絨毛的小傢伙則以那毛絨的臉頰蹭著葛雷夫的臉龐。

「真是隻黏人的小東西，是吧?」紐特在一旁看著葛雷夫與玻璃獸如此熱情的互動，再次覺得這小傢伙是真的很愛這男人。

而他自家的玻璃獸呢？紐特走出了堆置物品的小屋，靠近玻璃獸的巢穴果不其然那傢伙安穩的躺在那堆金光閃閃的寶物上頭，側身撐著自己的頭，一臉舒爽的模樣就好似不受旅途所影響一般，看在紐特眼裡真是有些無奈卻又覺得孩子獨立點也挺好的。

無奈之餘，紐特仍為了他的這群孩子們一一準備糧食，看著這些小傢伙們餓壞的模樣真有一點不捨，就連原先躺在窩裡的小搗蛋看見紐特手中拿來的特製飼料也蹦蹦跳跳的跑出來，「只有這種時候特別好客，你這傢伙。」他用手指搔過玻璃獸腹部上的黑色絨毛，小傢伙有點不滿卻又不想與食物作對，安靜的被紐特摸了幾下後，他才將那碗飼料遞給玻璃獸。

他看著玻璃獸帶著手中的糧食跑回窩裡面將背靠在內裏的牆上，調整好最為舒適的姿勢才開始將一粒粒的飼料往嘴裡送，那填飽肚子滿足的模樣讓紐特不禁露出了燦爛的笑容。

「這是給牠的。」紐特遞出另一碗玻璃獸的飼料交給了葛雷夫，肩上的小傢伙探頭探腦地打量著那碗糧食，葛雷夫向紐特輕點了下頭，抱起他的玻璃獸讓牠坐在紐特拿來工作的木桌上用餐，「如果您不介意的話......能麻煩幫我把這桶飼料拿去餵拜月獸嗎?牠們很安全，我相信您也會喜歡牠們的，葛雷夫先生。」

「我想我並不介意。」他接過紐特手中的桶子，感受到飼料帶來的重量並不輕鬆，這時葛雷夫才發現身材並不特別壯碩甚至該說有些單薄的紐特比他所想的更有力氣。

拜月獸看見葛雷夫出現在牠們的領地上頭有些警戒似的群聚在樹叢之後，不像當時面對雅各一般輕易地接受有人闖入牠們的生活圈，葛雷夫放下手中的桶子，無奈看向那群躲在樹叢後方的奇獸對他避之唯恐不及，偶爾還能看見較小的幼獸瑟瑟發抖，這幾乎是讓葛雷夫無奈的扶著額頭思考該如何是好。

並不是每一種類的奇獸都像玻璃獸能夠與他如此親近，應該說葛雷夫見識過紐特皮箱內的奇獸多半都與他保持距離，惡閃鴨甚至在與他第一次碰面就當場失控想咬他，還好紐特制止了他的好夥伴，半哄半騙的讓惡閃鴨退下，據當時紐特所述，惡閃鴨是將葛雷夫當作葛林戴華德，那位曾假冒他的身分在外頭做歹的黑巫師，因而心生敵意。

說起紐特的奇獸木精皮奇肯定不能遺漏，牠總是喜歡待在紐特孔雀藍大衣的胸前口袋內，據說是隻有"分離恐懼症"的木精，葛雷夫曾經以為木精是些愛好和平性格溫順的小傢伙，直到他有次不小心被皮奇咬了一口，原因只是因為他想幫雙手拿著物品，嘴裡咬著魔杖的奇獸飼育學家拿出他口袋內的手巾。

目前為止紐特皮箱內的奇獸也只有那隻不知天高地厚的玻璃獸會試圖去搶走葛雷夫手腕上夾著的寶石袖扣，葛雷夫的玻璃獸還因此氣得不停發出嘰嘰喳喳的叫聲，說穿了袖扣並不屬於你們這兩個愛偷東西的小傢伙吧?誰都沒有權力生氣，該生氣的應該是最大苦主葛雷夫。

可想而知可憐的袖釦最後下場，一隻玻璃獸一個袖釦，很公平對吧?葛雷夫為此無奈的搖著頭，卻還是將小配件交給了這兩個差點吵得不可開交的小傢伙。

思考過一會的男人將放滿食物的桶子放至原地，他的雙眼看著那群躲在樹叢後方的拜月獸，小心翼翼的向後退遠，當他距離食物足夠遙遠的時候那群奇獸緩慢且小心的從樹叢後方往前靠近，好幾隻拜月獸圍在小桶子的周圍吃著飼料，成獸會讓牠們的孩子擠進空隙中，葛雷夫在遠處看著牠們用完餐緩緩離開，他才走近將空無一物的桶子取回。

「葛雷夫先生，您還好嗎？」紐特看著葛雷夫表情有些凝重走回小屋內，他將手中正在調配的魔藥仔細的用軟木塞封住試管口，放在木製的支撐架上後回頭看著站在一旁的男人。

葛雷夫讓吃飽的玻璃獸擅自爬上他的肩，有意無意的用手指搔過小傢伙那飽滿又毛絨的小肚子，看著紐特揚起眉毛的模樣他嘆了一口氣，「沒什麼，拜月獸將飼料都吃光了，牠們確實長得挺可愛，沒事的話我和Shiny先回屋內。」

玻璃獸歪著頭感受到葛雷夫似乎有些沮喪的模樣，用牠的小手拍了拍男人寬厚的肩膀，試圖安慰牠的主人，絨毛觸感的臉頰也蹭了蹭對方帶點鬍渣的臉龐，難得乖巧的讓人懷疑這傢伙是不是玻璃獸。

帶著肩上的小傢伙緩緩踏著步伐走出皮箱，紐特看著男人的背影聳了聳肩，不確定對方是否發生了些不愉快，等他將皮箱內的孩子們都餵飽後才小心的從皮箱探出一顆薑黃色的頭，注意著自家客廳的動靜。

「斯卡曼德先生？」葛雷夫那帶著磁性的低沉嗓音響起，「抱歉你家的灰塵有點多，剛剛我擅自施了魔法讓放置在櫥櫃內的打掃工具稍微工作了一下，要喝咖啡嗎？我順手沖了一壺。」

紐特緩緩從皮箱走了出來，手指輕搔著自己的頸後，看著頓時整理乾淨的客廳有點意外，瞥了一眼保持一定優雅的葛雷夫雙腿交疊右手舉起咖啡杯啜飲的模樣，看起來模樣挺自在的。

紐特走向流理台在上層的櫃子中尋找著自己的茶具，「我比較喜歡喝茶，咖啡通常都是準備給來家裡的客人，但那些豆子是前陣子才補充的，新鮮度不用擔心。」穿著白襯衫的飼育家順手將身前的釦子解開了幾個，皮膚上帶有一層薄汗，他揮著魔杖茶具們自主的動了起來，很快的一杯香氣四溢的伯爵紅茶出現在葛雷夫對面的座位，上頭仍冒著熱燙的蒸氣。

紐特不疾不徐的緩步走向沙發，「住手，Shiny別碰！」正當他要坐下前，葛雷夫訓斥著正打算調皮用牠那短小的手去撈馬克杯中反射著吊燈光芒的玻璃獸，小傢伙被這麼一喊手中的動作停了下來，愣在原地緩緩將視線望向瞪視著牠的嚴肅男人。

「乖，我想你應該不想讓小手煮熟吧。」紐特淺淺的泛著笑意將原先坐在沙發上的玻璃獸抱了起來，小傢伙在他手中掙扎了一下跳下地板以快速的動作躍上葛雷夫的大腿。

「牠真的是，一點都不怕您呢。」紐特笑著舉起仍不斷冒著蒸氣的馬克杯，輕靠在唇邊仔細的將最上層的茶水吹涼，接著小口啜飲，享受的閉起雙眼感覺熱燙的液體順著喉嚨流下，溫暖了胃部。

「這小傢伙根本是越來越無法無天。」葛雷夫下了個評斷，坐在他腿上的玻璃獸則小小不滿的在那上頭發出哼哼聲抗議著，似乎還作勢想要舉起那小短腿踢他的肚子，滑稽的動作實在是讓坐在對面的奇獸飼育家不禁笑了出聲。

葛雷夫也僅是怒視著腿上的小生物，看著牠站在腿上雙手撐在腰間處也用那雙烏溜的大眼回瞪，畫面實在是有趣極了，實在沒有想到這一臉無趣的男人和玻璃獸湊在一起會如此的合適。


	3. Chapter 3

當天晚上紐特先讓葛雷夫使用了浴室，男人一如往常帶著他的玻璃獸走進了淋浴間，任憑溫熱的水流灑在經過一段旅途的疲憊身軀，站在他身下的玻璃獸享受的瞇起了雙眼，葛雷夫試著蹲下身子在牠那一身漆黑的絨毛上頭搓揉了幾下。

接著水流順著葛雷夫舉起手的動作停了下來，赤裸的男人原先想如往常一般直接走出浴室，卻突然想起自己並非身在自家，他讓浴巾將自己的身體包覆住在上頭擦拭著水珠，套上了掛在門旁的浴袍後他看著腳邊的小傢伙已經自己裹著純白的毛巾在地面上打滾著。

「擦乾了？」葛雷夫詢問。

在地面上跟毛巾對峙的玻璃獸停下了動作，抬起頭後那雙黑曜石般的雙眸閃耀著光芒，葛雷夫能從他眼中看見肯定的答案，一個伸手的動作原先在地面的玻璃獸被男人抓在手臂與側腹之間。

「葛雷夫先生，不曉得浴室您還用得習慣嗎？」紐特彎著腰以手指輕輕搔著葛雷夫手中的玻璃獸，逗弄著牠的下巴，小傢伙並沒有排斥僅是順著紐特的動作舒服的靠在對方的手指上頭。

「我看起來像是挑剔的人？」葛雷夫挑起他的濃眉注視著在自己身旁逗著玻璃獸玩的奇獸飼育家。

「我不是這個意思，但看起來Shiny很滿意。」紐特發現被摟在身側的小傢伙就像是快要睡著一般雙眼沉重的瞇起。

「我能趁著你洗澡的時候看看書房嗎？」葛雷夫禮貌性的詢問。

「如果您有興趣的話書房在上樓後左手邊第二間，房間雖然有上鎖，但並不是什麼高等法術，您應該能夠輕易解開。」紐特看著玻璃獸幾乎已經陷入睡眠他才站直身子對著眼前的男人露出靦腆的微笑，接著推開浴室的門先踏入了左腳，當整個人走進浴室後他並沒有回頭，僅是背對著葛雷夫向後伸手將門掩上。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

紐特沖洗著自己藏在衣物下未能看出的精壯身軀，一道道與較為兇猛的奇獸對峙時所留下的傷疤在蒸氣彌漫的浴室有些模糊，每當手指滑過那些疤痕總會讓紐特想起每道痕跡所代表的故事，有些來自於被人類迫害已久進而不相信人類的猛獸，有些則來自於這世界上最為邪惡的物種，人類。

這名奇獸飼育學家為了解救遭到走私，奴役，以及各種不人道方式對待的奇獸，多年以來與那些邪惡的走私販子免不了有些爭鬥，不管最後結果如何，他只是一心想要看見那些奇獸能再一次的敞開心房，就算不是對他，只要牠們能過得幸福、自由，那便是紐特此生最大的成就。

當他第一次見到葛雷夫，他便清楚的明白那名男子與葛林戴華德並不相同，就算在外他與人之間的交流是如此的冷漠，平淡，紐特卻能藉由他與玻璃獸的互動之間找尋到另一個鮮少有人能發現的葛雷夫。

他是如此的寵溺那隻從未擁有過家庭的小生物，也許他們倆個都互相從彼此身上得到些慰藉吧，葛雷夫也許亦從玻璃獸身上找尋到"家人"的影子，真誠對待動物的男人看在紐特的眼裡是如此的耀眼，即便兩人之間目前並未有特別親密的發展，紐特確實能感覺到自已的內心有些暖意湧上。

一頭薑黃色的頭髮擦乾後，男人套上了帶有直條紋的淺藍色睡衣，將胸前的鈕扣一個一個仔細釦上後，下身穿上了與上衣同樣花紋的寬鬆睡褲，青年緩緩的以手遮掩住嘴，打了一個哈欠，眼角被長途旅行的疲憊擠壓出一滴透明的淚水。

他從浴室中走出，順著有些陰暗的光源走至客廳，看著壁爐燃著溫暖的火焰，橘色以及紅色交替出現著，火光將壁爐邊的男人側邊身子照亮，紐特看著葛雷夫坐在壁爐邊的座位，鼻樑上掛著一只細黑框眼鏡仔細的閱讀手中的書本。

一旁全身黑色絨毛的小傢伙早已疲憊得瞇起了雙眼，將葛雷夫的大腿當成枕頭睡起覺來了，牠不時還會用短小的手輕按著葛雷夫的腿找尋最為舒適的睡眠姿勢以及位置。

紐特將視線逐漸望向葛雷夫手中的書本，不禁愣了一下，「等等葛雷夫先生，那本書？」

葛雷夫仰頭看了一眼頭髮仍未足夠乾的青年，身旁的男人一臉尷尬的搔著自己的髮後，彎著身軀似乎很想將他手中的書本取走，他緩緩將眼鏡取下後放置在一旁的矮桌上，闔上了書本遞出給對方，「內容中所描述的奇獸挺有意思的。」

紐特突然覺得自己的雙頰有些泛紅，他還未準備好將這份手稿給其他人看卻提早被葛雷夫拿在手中閱讀。

「關於玻璃獸的紀錄有打算多加一些內容嗎？」葛雷夫想起先前紐特寄給他的筆記內玻璃獸的註記並不是如此的完整，「喔對了，這擺在你的書桌上所以我就私自拿起來閱讀，不好意思。」躺入沙發內的男人此時才想起自己並未經過書本主人的同意便讀起，突然想起才發現自己有些失禮。

「我想玻璃獸的部分仍有許多並未確定的習性，若能近距離多觀察幾隻不同的個體也許能夠發現更多相似的地方，這也是此趟邀請您一同前往英國的目的之一，葛雷夫先生。」紐特看著在男人腿上舒服睡著的玻璃獸不禁想起自家的玻璃獸和葛雷夫家的Shiny實在有許多個性上的不同。

「我也想讓Shiny回到牠所出生的產地看看，雖然牠那時可能還僅是隻幼獸便被走私販子所帶離英國。」葛雷夫輕柔的用手掌撫著腿上那團小毛球，後者則舒服的發出細微的呼嚕聲回應著他的撫摸。

紐特疲憊的又打了個哈欠，葛雷夫蹙起了眉頭，看見青年疲憊的模樣他悄悄將位於遠處的毯子召了過來披上了對方的肩，「別著涼了，早點休息吧，工作狂。」

突然被葛雷夫說是工作狂的男人在對方抱著玻璃獸離開準備走向客房時，在他背後小聲的碎念著，「您有什麼資格說別人是工作狂，葛雷夫先生才是工作狂吧。」想起對方在美國魔國會時的模樣著實就是將上班場所當成家的那類人，雖然因為家裡還有隻小生物在等待他之後，葛雷夫改善了自己常加班的習慣，盡可能的提早回家陪伴他的玻璃獸，但在紐特的認知中，葛雷夫依然歸類在工作狂那框架內。


	4. Chapter 4

「早安，葛雷夫先生。」紐特以手指梳著自己有些睡亂的薑黃頭髮，看著眼前飯桌上已擺滿簡單卻香味四溢的早餐，有著稍微煎得有焦香味的培根、烤得金黃且酥脆的吐司、以及蛋黃帶點黏稠感的半熟蛋，未完全清醒的男人看了一眼桌上的食物，又看了一眼在一旁揮著魔杖控制著浮在空中的壺的男人，熱騰騰的滾水藉由濾紙將磨成粉的咖啡沖入下方的透明玻璃杯中，咖啡香氣撲鼻而來，平時未有在早晨喝咖啡習慣的紐特也不禁被那充滿水果香氣的咖啡所吸引，深吸了一口氣。

「要來一杯嗎?」葛雷夫發現了紐特喉頭吞嚥的小動作，勾起了嘴角詢問，「咖啡有助於早晨清醒，平時有時間我都會在上班前沖一杯細細品嘗帶有微酸口感的黑咖啡。」

「黑咖啡不都是苦的?」紐特拉開了木椅讓自己身子靠著椅背坐了下來。

「真正好的咖啡是會回甘的，而烘焙度較低的新鮮咖啡豆所沖出來的咖啡帶點果酸卻不會死酸，你要嚐嚐看嗎？不加糖與奶的黑咖啡。」葛雷夫讓手中沖泡好的咖啡緩緩飛向紐特座位面前，濃郁的香氣瞬間探入整個鼻腔。

紐特小心的將咖啡杯舉至嘴邊小口的啜飲著，含在口中的液體散發出香氣以及淡淡苦味卻不澀，順著喉嚨進入胃部溫暖的感覺在體內漫延，一旁的人也坐了下來靜靜的喝著自己手中的另一杯咖啡，寧靜又溫暖的早晨，男人不禁在心中思考自己究竟多久沒有和"人類"一同度過這樣的悠閒的短暫時光。

用完餐後紐特舉起了手阻止了正準備站起身的男人，看著蹙起眉頭表示疑惑的葛雷夫，紐特泛起了靦腆的笑容，「我來整理就好。」一邊揮起手中的魔杖，桌面上的空餐盤以及咖啡杯浮起，在空中整齊的堆疊在一塊，緩緩朝著流理台飛去。

一個瞬間流理台的水流順流而下一旁的海綿沾著些許清潔劑在餐具上頭洗刷著油汙，綿軟的白色泡沫不停冒出，當一切都隨清水沖洗而去時，乾淨的毛巾擦拭著餐盤，咖啡杯倒置在架子上，葛雷夫緩緩說著，「你的家庭魔法使用得很好。」

「長久以來一個人居住總是需要學習如何照顧好自己的生活。」明顯因為葛雷夫的誇獎而微笑著的奇獸飼育學家緩緩將頭低下，看著桌腳，「我想我先去餵一下孩子們，葛雷夫先生您有看到Shiny嗎？」

葛雷夫揚起了眉，「一早起床就沒有看到牠我以為牠去找你了。」

忽然間一陣沉默凝結了空氣，過了一會歪著頭思考的奇獸飼育學家和葛雷夫兩人一口同聲說出了，「皮箱！」

兩人一前一後走入了皮箱內的世界，果不其然在玻璃獸的巢穴附近發現了牠們，兩隻小傢伙坐在地面上圍繞著一堆金幣正在擦拭，各種不同大小的硬幣在黑色絨毛上搓揉著，不一會兒原先已晶亮不已的金幣更是泛著刺眼的光芒，樂得兩隻玻璃獸紛紛以小手抓握著金幣幸福得瞇起了雙眼。

「看來牠們相處得不錯是吧？」紐特和葛雷夫看著此畫面不禁也一同露出了淺淺的笑顏。

「牠們......會共組家庭生小孩嗎？」

紐特聽見的瞬間差點大笑出聲，但他忍著笑意，「牠們都是公的就算共組家庭也沒辦法生孩子的，葛雷夫先生。」

葛雷夫覺得自己真的是問了一個極蠢的問題，在假裝咳了幾聲後試圖遮掩自己所帶來的尷尬，這舉動卻讓紐特覺得這名美洲魔國會的首席正氣師也僅是個平常人。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

雖然並不是第一次看見紐特在皮箱中的模樣，但那充滿光輝的雙眸以及神采奕奕的身影確實讓葛雷夫的眼神不自覺放在他身上，看著奇獸們與紐特相處的自在，葛雷夫輕搔過攀在他肩上的Shiny，小傢伙揮起手掌就想將男人的手指拍開。

葛雷夫將視線轉移至自己的肩膀上，雙臂掛在肩上的玻璃獸像是將葛雷夫當成了盪鞦韆似的擺動著，男人的唇角不禁也揚起，至少Shiny與他相處的時候也是如此自在，其實那也就足夠了。

「葛雷夫先生抱歉讓您久等了，您說過想去看看玻璃獸的產地，今天若沒安排其他行程......」紐特以眼角瞥了一下葛雷夫，試圖從他的表情看出對方的意願，但那鮮少將情感表露出的男人依然一臉平靜的注視著自己。

當他打算開口繼續詢問時，葛雷夫帶著沉穩的嗓音早一步回應了邀約，「去換件外出服準備出門吧，斯卡曼德先生。」

紐特愣了一下，緩緩微笑著，薑黃色的髮絲隨著他點頭的動作飄動著，「您要把Shiny帶在身邊還是放在皮箱內和我們一起行動呢?」

攀在肩上的玻璃獸歪了歪他的小腦袋，正因紐特喊了牠的名字而疑惑著，葛雷夫將小傢伙抱至胸前，雙手因絨毛的觸感帶有一點癢，Shiny那扁扁的小嘴緩緩向上抬，黑曜石的眼眸直接注視著牠的主人，像是詢問著「發生了什麼嗎？」

「我會對牠施展忽略咒，沒有人會注意到牠的。」

看來葛雷夫打算將Shiny帶在身邊，紐特偷偷笑著，他偷偷瞄了下自己待在窩內的玻璃獸，不管幾次仍會被那金碧輝煌的住所閃到眼睛有些刺痛，這小傢伙囂張的橫躺撐著頭正吃飽喝足在打盹，看來沒有必要吵醒牠，「我想我仍會帶著皮箱。」

「沒問題。」簡短的回應，葛雷夫帶著Shiny走出了皮箱，紐特也跟上了他們。

奇獸飼育學家依然穿著他那件孔雀藍及膝大衣，皮箱握緊在手中看著葛雷夫緩緩推開客房的門，一身黑與白的配色十分的適合這名男人，白色的襯衫外搭了一件黑色的V領毛衣，最外層則是足夠保暖的黑色毛料長大衣。

「斯卡曼德先生，我們可以出發了。」他假裝自己並沒有發現紐特那熱切的目光，接著對自己塞在胸前大衣開口處的玻璃獸施了咒語，「除了巫師以外沒有其他人會注意到這小傢伙了。」

「走吧。」紐特推開了家門，陽光緩緩從外側灑入，為這寒冷的天氣帶來一絲暖意，隨著葛雷夫移動的腳步，他在離開後悄悄拿出魔杖對門鎖施上咒語。


	5. Chapter 5

Shiny靠在葛雷夫的胸前，許久未見陽光的玻璃獸好奇的抬起頭在陽光的沐浴下瞇起了雙眼，不停的作勢想要跳躍至地面，「你忘記我們說好的，不聽話就進皮箱？」葛雷夫以警告的語氣將那躍躍欲試的小傢伙往衣服內側塞，果不其然得到了一連串聽不懂的玻璃獸語言，就像在抱怨似的碎念著。

「想要回去皮箱？」那壓低的聲音就像是帶有絕對的威脅。

Shiny最終依然敵不過葛雷夫那雙冷峻的雙眼，靜了下來，僅是以那雙短小帶有爪子的雙手輕靠在他敞開的大衣兩側，晶亮靈動的雙眸充滿好奇的看著外頭逐漸開始喧鬧的街道。

在一旁看著的紐特在心中偷笑著，這一人一獸像是家長在教育調皮的小孩似的。

「葛雷夫先生，接下來請往這邊。」紐特走在前頭先一步轉入一條光線難以進入的暗巷之中，兩旁的牆面因長期的陰冷而爬滿青苔，青年在巷弄內熟悉的繞著，彷彿就像是在自己的地盤內，跟在後頭的男人一邊走過濕滑的路面，一手捧著胸前那明顯感到不安的玻璃獸。

在暗巷內穿梭的兩人面前出現了一道破舊生鏽的金屬門，紐特對著門鎖口中念著咒語，門打開的同時發出了刺耳的摩擦聲，裡面一片漆黑。

「路摸思。」紐特以魔杖微弱的光照著室內，在一進門便能見到的桌面上發現了破舊的銅杯，氧化的表面看起來十分讓人不想觸碰，「港口鑰？」葛雷夫一見到便認出這項看似不起眼的物品實際為何。

紐特狡猾的舉起他的食指輕輕觸碰著自己的薄唇，「正確說法是，未經魔法部批准設置的港口鑰，他能連通至英國少部分奇獸所居住的森林。」

葛雷夫一臉震驚的看著紐特公然在他面前使用未經批准的魔法道具，而看來他也只能默許他使用，畢竟在這裡是英國，而並非美洲，身為魔國會的安全部部長他並無權去插手英國魔法部的工作。

況且，他也不想插手，畢竟他得仰賴這項道具前往那片鮮少有人曉得的森林。

兩人將手輕碰著銅杯，Shiny也從葛雷夫的胸口伸出了小手搭在那港口鑰上頭，由紐特在口中念著，「港口現。」幾秒之間的時間整個時空扭曲將他們帶往了目的地。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

一到目的地兩個巫師覺得喉頭一陣翻滾，忍下了那股暈眩的不適感，而Shiny卻在一瞬間激動的跳出葛雷夫的大衣，雙腳挺立站直的踩踏在草地上，帶有尖爪的雙手捧著腹部不停的乾嘔著，晶亮的雙眸兩側都盈滿水光。

當牠總算從那股暈眩感得到釋放後，怒氣沖沖的晃著仍走不穩的小小身子走向葛雷夫，在他身邊發出不滿的唧咂聲，還甚至伸出那短小的腳向葛雷夫的小腿狠狠踢擊。

「抱歉，小傢伙，下次要移動之前你還是先進皮箱內會舒服一點。」葛雷夫將他的玻璃獸從腿邊抱了起來，順著牠那帶有黑色絨毛的背脊輕柔撫過，最後還是拿了鑲有祖母綠寶石的領帶夾才安撫下Shiny的情緒，心情轉好的小傢伙一躍而下，探頭探腦準備自行探索。

一陣風從旁緩緩掠過，將兩人一獸的注意力帶往那林立著高聳冷杉的森林內，抬頭一望，陽光透著樹與樹之間的縫隙灑落在身上，每一株乍看之下逾百年的杉樹充滿著一股清冷聖潔的氣息，「往裡面走吧。」紐特率先走在前頭帶領，看著眼前深不見底的樹林，Shiny有些擔心的扯著葛雷夫的褲管，就像是隻害怕未知的幼獸一般縮瑟著小小的身子。

「要上來嗎？」葛雷夫詢問Shiny，小傢伙則抬起那堅定的眼神對著他擺了擺頭，拒絕了男人的好意，小手卻仍緊緊抓著對方的褲管不放，藉由後肢站立起的方式跟隨在葛雷夫的身旁。

走了一小段路以後Shiny鬆開了牠的手，四肢著地跟隨著兩人，葛雷夫將視線落在腳邊的玻璃獸身上，臉龐快速的閃過一絲笑意。

「怎麼了嗎？葛雷夫先生？」紐特別過頭看了一下在後頭的男人，看著小小的玻璃獸跟在對方的腳邊實在像是爸爸帶著孩子，不禁也讓他靦腆的笑了出來。

「不，沒事，我們繼續走吧。」葛雷夫咳了兩聲。

沿途中林立的樹林似乎變得更加高大，茂密，不曉得是否為錯覺，葛雷夫感覺越往深處移動全身彷彿被好幾雙銳利的眼眸所盯著，但每每在自己回首或者向其他方向注視時，那些氣息卻在一瞬間消失，直到他放鬆踏著腳步前進時，被盯著的錯覺又再次出現。

男人小心的注意腳邊的小傢伙是否有跟上，並考慮該不該讓牠攀上自己的身子，畢竟這樣能更加容易確保牠的安全，卻在Shiny停下腳步歪著頭看向牠倆的身後時確定並不是只有他產生了錯覺。

「斯卡曼德先生。」「斯卡曼德先生。」葛雷夫以刻意壓低的嗓音呼喚著自顧自走遠的青年。

「葛雷夫先生？」聽見後方男人的呼喚紐特停下了腳步，「再往深處進入，前方有個洞穴基本上就我所知英國所擁有的大部分玻璃獸都來自那。」他看著臉色有些怪異的葛雷夫誤以為對方想知道距離目的地還有多遠便解釋著。

「你沒感覺到那些視線？」葛雷夫忍受不住直接的以眼神示意紐特。

這時奇獸飼育學家才恍然大悟的笑了出來，「我們算是闖入了奇獸們的領地，這裡多多少少會有些奇獸抱著好奇以及警戒打量外來的人類，但您不必擔心，牠們基本上並不會傷害我們，只要我們不釋出敵意，放輕鬆點，沒事的。」

紐特身上所帶有的那種氣質總是能讓人不禁放下心中防備，正如同葛雷夫每一次十分輕易的就在他面前卸下防備，曾經聽過莫魔所述，喜歡動物的人並不會是壞人，那麼將奇獸視為家人的紐特也許正如同此言所指，他確實是個充滿魔法的男人，僅僅用自身所擁有的氣質就讓奇獸與葛雷夫信任他。

紐特.斯卡曼德，一名對於奇獸充滿熱情的飼育學家，同時也是葛雷夫少數感興趣的對象，他總是不自覺的將視線投射在那名散發著耀眼光輝的青年身上，追逐著他的背影，像是想要捕捉些什麼，卻又怕握緊了手反而讓流沙更快逝去。

注視著眼前抬著頭笑得天真的青年，一瞬間他僅是感覺到胸口有股莫名的灼熱感，他並未對此有過多想像，腳邊的Shiny這時已經躍上了他的肩膀，「累了？」

玻璃獸那對晶亮無比的黑曜雙眸帶點水氣看著葛雷夫，緩緩的點著頭希望對方別將牠趕下，葛雷夫以右手輕輕撫過Shiny頭頂上如羽絨般的細毛，並不需要過多言語，簡單的動作已讓小傢伙安心的靠在葛雷夫的臉龐輕蹭著。

他從未想過自己也擁有這項魔法，同樣得到Shiny與紐特的信任。


	6. Chapter 6

雙腿經過長時間走動有些痠疼，葛雷夫卻發現前方的男人並未放慢速度反而更是興高采烈的四處查看，就像是對這個世界充滿著高度好奇，他看向那片冷杉的深處，有個明顯特別亮的位置就在前方不遠處，所有杉木就像是刻意避開似的空出那片土地，圍塑在它的周邊。

將近直徑100公尺之內皆無樹木生長，僅是由土壤以及草地所構築，當實際靠近後，感受陽光和絢的在草皮上躍動，溫暖清新的氣味讓人不禁想瞇起雙眼躺在草皮上休憩，經過那片幾乎難以見得陽光的陰冷樹林，忽然擁抱著暖陽是如此的珍貴。

Shiny從葛雷夫的肩膀上頭跳耀至草皮，興奮的在上頭奔跑著，在好幾個翻滾之後露著肚皮瞇起了眼眸舒服的享受日光浴。

紐特敲了敲皮箱，兩邊的固定扣在一瞬間彈了開來，緩緩從內側伸出了一隻帶有黑色絨毛尖銳爪子的小手，他輕輕將皮箱的上蓋掀開，玻璃獸以跑百米的速度竄了出來，在草地上以後腳撐起上身不停的嗅著清新的空氣，面對這熟悉的環境備感親切。

「牠來自這？」葛雷夫看著紐特的玻璃獸忍不住詢問。

紐特的雙手微微攤開，皺了皺眉，「我也無法確認這孩子是否在這出生，畢竟我遇到牠的地方距離這森林將近幾百甚至幾千英里吧？我也不曉得。」

紐特的奇獸多半是由走私犯身上解救回來，亦或者在冒險的途中結識，以及其他則是他特別復育瀕臨絕種的奇獸，葛雷夫十分清楚眼前的這位奇獸飼育學家對於整個魔法世界的奇獸是何其重要的存在。

看著紐特的玻璃獸緩緩靠向躺著發懶的Shiny，發出了幾聲鳴叫，原先雙眼瞇起的小傢伙忽然一個翻身有精神的站立著，兩隻玻璃獸互相追逐著彼此在四處奔跑玩樂，不時會翻著小樹叢像在尋找些什麼似的探著腦袋。

「葛雷夫先生，您來看看這個。」葛雷夫的視線從兩隻玻璃獸慢慢轉移至呼喊著他的那位奇獸飼育學家，動作優雅卻又不失速度的向著紐特靠近，青年蹲在一個隆起的小山丘下，雙頰盈滿了笑容，十分喜悅的模樣讓葛雷夫不禁再次被對方所吸引。

葛雷夫的及膝長大衣隨著他雙手撥起的動作下擺短暫在空中飄著，單膝落下後大衣直接覆蓋住他那挺翹的臀部，男人順著紐特的視線，發現了山丘下有個小洞穴，裡頭就像是黑洞一般漆黑，仔細一看那是毛色黑得晶亮的一群小傢伙縮著身體用著那一雙雙好奇的眼神注視著從未見過的面孔。

「他們是一群孩子。」葛雷夫將視線轉至紐特身上，那名奇獸飼育學家回應他一個大大的微笑，扯開的笑靨宛如寒冬中的暖陽。

而當實際的陽光照耀在葛雷夫身上時，他胸前的領帶夾在光線之下泛起了寶石光芒，就在短短的幾秒內有三隻體型嬌小的玻璃獸從洞穴中衝出，爭先恐後的伸出那短小的手臂想要從葛雷夫的身上奪取那枚領帶夾。

葛雷夫站起了身子，躲避那群小傢伙的攻勢，一邊嘴裡抱怨著，「玻璃獸這種生物真的每一隻都是為了亮晶晶的寶物而願意冒險犯難呢。」他無奈看著還未能攀爬上他身子的那三隻毛絨絨小生物不停用爪子在他小腿的布料上抓著，皺起了眉頭看向在一旁偷笑的紐特以眼神和對方求救。

「我想牠們勢必是想從您身上奪取那枚領帶夾，葛雷夫先生。」紐特在一旁扯起了嘴角，露出他白皙整齊的牙齒笑著。

「那還是我拿了三枚金加隆才和Shiny換回來的飾品，有什麼辦法能夠阻止這群小傢伙嗎？」葛雷夫不斷在這並非十分寬廣的空間來回使用消影躲避那群纏人的玻璃獸，每當他再次於另一端出現，三隻小玻璃獸就會奮力帶點不穩的腳步向他奔馳，這可讓魔國會的首席正氣師感到十分困擾，卻又不希望傷害這群小壞蛋。

「您可以用您阻止Shiny的方式試試？」紐特將手掌輕靠在雙頰，扯起嗓子對著人已出現在彼端的葛雷夫吼著。

困擾的男人最後總算受不了製造出一個足以容納三隻玻璃獸的巨型泡泡困住了牠們，被限制行動的玻璃獸們焦躁的在那泡泡內撞擊、猛抓，試圖逃獄卻始終無法得逞，在好幾次失敗的挫折下，牠們僅能縮成三個黑色的小毛球用那雙與Shiny同樣閃亮的眼眸泛著淚光求饒。

葛雷夫領著巨型泡泡走向在陽光下頭髮特別燦爛的那名青年，「這幾個現行犯因犯了預謀偷竊的罪刑遭到逮捕，不曉得該如何處置。」

「我剛剛趁著您在與牠們奮戰的同時觀察了一下，四周似乎並沒有其他玻璃獸的蹤跡，很有可能這區域僅剩下這幾隻小傢伙。」紐特的臉上突然閃過一絲憂傷，薄唇輕微顫抖著繼續說，「我只是猜測，牠們的父母很有可能遭到走私販盜獵，成為供有心人士競標的商品。」

聽見紐特這番言論，想想Shiny當初也有極大的可能性是因為走私而踏上美洲國土，這群小傢伙的父母若同樣遭遇不測，大致打量著牠們的體型，還僅是頂多出生未滿3個月的幼獸，如此年幼就失去了依靠......想到這葛雷夫緩緩將氣泡降至地面，在上頭輕輕以指尖戳著，巨型泡泡應聲消失，被困住的三隻玻璃獸因再次得到自由而歡欣鼓舞的抓握彼此的小手在一旁跳耀著。

紐特嘗試著要和這群小傢伙溝通，但三隻玻璃獸就像是說好了一般歪起那小小的腦袋，疑惑著眼前的男人究竟在詢問些什麼，就算奇獸飼育學家僅是想要確認牠們是否和父母失散了。

最後確認溝通失敗後紐特癟著嘴，坐上一旁的大石頭撐起下巴，葛雷夫則試著用手指戳戳小玻璃獸的腹部，牠們的體型比起自己所飼養的Shiny更加瘦弱，似乎有些營養不良，「斯卡曼德先生，你那邊還有玻璃獸的食物嗎？」

青年搔著自己光潔的下巴，「還有一些在皮箱內。」他明白葛雷夫所想的是什麼，立即將皮箱放置在地面上掀起了上蓋，小心翼翼的走下樓梯，而三隻玻璃獸則攀在皮箱的兩側好奇的看著對方怎會憑空消失在這箱子內，有個特別調皮的小傢伙還伸手在皮箱內撈著，結果勾到了紐特那一頭薑黃色的亂髮，「住手、你們這些小壞蛋。」抱怨的聲音從皮箱內發出，葛雷夫忍不住笑了，玻璃獸果真就是一群可惡的小壞蛋呢。


	7. Chapter 7

從皮箱內走出的青年雙手捧著一小包特製的玻璃獸飼料，嗅覺靈敏的三隻玻璃獸圍繞在紐特的周圍，雖然不像搶葛雷夫的領帶夾那麼積極，但看得出來牠們確實是餓了，小傢伙們先是摸了摸自己毛絨絨的小肚子又抬頭以那雙濕潤的雙眼看著紐特。

「別擔心，孩子們，等我一下。」紐特邊將皮箱上蓋闔上，邊注意小傢伙們的動作，帶著黑色絨毛的小手偷偷摸摸的想要從男人身上拿取牛皮紙袋，卻在紐特回頭看的瞬間全身定住一動也不動假裝沒事。

「葛雷夫先生您也過來這邊吧？」看向一旁暫時被玻璃獸們冷落的男人，他招了招手。

葛雷夫緩緩靠向他們，看著紐特毫不顧慮席地而坐的模樣他皺起了眉頭，從口袋中拿了張潔白的手帕鋪在地面上坐在他身旁，突然一個紙袋遞至面前葛雷夫揚起了眉，疑惑的看著那名奇獸飼育學家。

「由您來吧。」紐特露出淺淺的笑容將紙袋塞入葛雷夫的手中。

接過紙袋的男人從裡頭抓了一小把像是乾糧一般的飼料，他的掌心向上靠近了那幾隻體型嬌小的玻璃獸，小傢伙們彼此對視著，像是在溝通一般，互相點了點頭後牠們靠向握有食物的掌心快速地拿著飼料放進嘴裡咀嚼，飼料被嚼碎的清脆響聲聽起來就像是這些小傢伙確實餓壞了，不一會兒手上的飼料都被吃光了。

「再來一點？」葛雷夫又再次將手伸進袋子內抓起另一把飼料，這次玻璃獸們完全不客氣的直接抓起飼料就不停往嘴裡送，來來回回幾次整袋飼料被這幾隻小傢伙們一掃而空。

「看來牠們好一陣子沒有進食了......」紐特的手掌扶向額頭，用著擔心的眼神看向幾個小傢伙又回看著葛雷夫。

「該死......」身旁的魔國會安全部部長忍不住咒罵，他們倆幾乎是能夠確定這群孩子餓了好一段時間，沉默伴隨著僵硬的氣氛圍繞於兩人之間，紐特抹過自己的臉龐，欲言又止的張開雙唇感受到自己唇瓣乾澀喉頭一個緊縮又再次閉上。

葛雷夫打破了這陣沉默的僵局，低沉的咳了兩聲，紐特抬起了頭雙眼有些泛紅，他為了奇獸們總遭不平等的對待而難受，走私者總是喜歡直接捕捉已有能力追蹤財寶的玻璃獸，而幼獸則是販售到世界各地，總有人願意出價帶走牠們。

當紐特沉浸在傷心的情緒內，葛雷夫抬起了頭在四周尋找著他們帶來的兩隻玻璃獸，原以為孩子們僅是在四周玩耍，沒想到當他們被幼獸們吸引了注意沒一會兒，Shiny和搗蛋鬼都不見了。

「你有看到我們的玻璃獸嗎？斯卡曼德先生。」葛雷夫突然一問，紐特迅速站起了身子左右觀望，絲毫不見那兩個調皮搗蛋的玻璃獸，他不禁嘴裡忍不住碎念著，「這兩個傢伙是會跑去哪......」

葛雷夫也從地面起身，右手整理了一下自己的大衣下擺，「也許是趁我們將注意力放在那幾隻小朋友身上時不知道跑去哪溜躂了。」他的表情看似鎮定，但紐特卻能從那雙緊握拳顫抖著的雙手發現，葛雷夫並沒有想像中的冷靜，僅是為了降低他的不安才保持著那副模樣。

魔國會的部長以食指磨蹭著自己的下巴，思考著，「你知道這座森林有什麼地方可能有能夠吸引牠們的寶物嗎?斯卡曼德先生。」

紐特瞇起了雙眼陷入了沉思，接著緩緩開口，「森林的深處......據說有個玻璃獸藏匿寶物的位置，但並沒有人清楚那個確切地點。」

「連你也不清楚？」葛雷夫揚起了眉。

「是的，這也僅是個傳說而已，並沒有人真的到過那個地方。」

忽然之間三隻小小的玻璃獸像是聽懂眼前的兩名巫師究竟在討論些什麼躁動的發出激烈的叫聲，吸引了他們的注意，牠們先是拉扯著葛雷夫與紐特的褲管，接著其中一隻則在他們的前方揮著小手。

「這幾個孩子？是要幫我們帶路嗎？」紐特不確定的歪起頭睜大了雙眼看向一旁不動聲色的男人。

「似乎是有這可能性，而目前似乎也沒有其他方式，你有什麼想法嗎？斯卡曼德先生。」

「跟上牠們吧，我相信奇獸，比起人類我更信任牠們。」紐特順勢的牽起葛雷夫的手臂，拉著他跟上在前頭以四肢快速奔跑於樹林內的三隻玻璃獸。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

穿越層層樹林，途中有些較為難行走的道路，葛雷夫善用著魔法為前方開路，小樹叢在他們經過前向左右兩旁退縮出空間，在他們離開後又緩緩掩蓋回原貌。

「這裡是？」紐特仰起了下巴緩緩抬頭看著面前肯定逾千年的老樹，他讚嘆的張開了嘴，笑了出來，樹木本身仍生氣蓬勃的能讓他感覺到一股神聖的氣息正在四周擴散，正當紐特想伸出手掌直接感受老樹的能量時，忽然感覺自己身下有個拉扯的力量。

他順著將眼神從仰望著老樹轉移至自己的腿旁，玻璃獸的幼獸正在拉扯他的褲子，指尖的爪子比向樹下的坑洞，「梅林的鬍子啊！」紐特瞬間喊了出聲。

葛雷夫的視線隨之也瞥向自己的腳邊，順著紐特的眼神看向樹洞中，他淺淺的倒抽了一口氣，卻也足以表示驚嘆。

「你們這兩個傢伙果然在這裡。」紐特伸出雙手，先是把自己的玻璃獸從樹洞中抓了出來，以手指勾起牠的後腳，倒置著抖了好幾下，腹中的口袋如下起小雨一般掉落出滿滿的珠寶與金幣，玻璃獸則發出哀號聲伸著自己的小手捨不得被抖落的收藏。

葛雷夫的Shiny看著同伴的遭遇緩緩從樹洞中伸出腿，吃力的翻滾模樣讓眼前的男人一眼便能察覺這小傢伙在腹中的口袋同樣塞了不少寶物，「不要拿不屬於自己的東西。」他冷峻的眼神直盯著站在眼前的玻璃獸。

不一會兒，Shiny眼角泛著淚光卻自己把口袋裡頭塞滿的寶物一一放回樹洞中，乖巧的把贓物還回去之後葛雷夫摸了摸牠背上的絨毛，小傢伙則躍上男人的胸前用小爪子抓著他的衣服，抱著發出難過的悲鳴聲，同樣捨不得自己剛順來的收藏。

發現寶物的三隻幼獸熟門熟路的走進樹洞中在裡頭打滾著，享受著被亮晶晶所擁抱的感覺，這舉動看在紐特的玻璃獸與Shiny的眼裡充滿著羨慕與忌妒，雙眼發直就像要爆衝似的，卻無奈被紐特扣得死緊無法逃開。

「你們兩個自己明明就有很多寶物了！」紐特所指的是皮箱內玻璃獸巢穴中堆滿的那些，還被他倒掛抓握在手中的玻璃獸則動著那扁扁的小嘴發出更多抗議的聲音，就好似在說寶物從來不嫌多。

「是、是、是，總之還好你們這兩個小搗蛋沒事，也多虧這三個孩子讓我們找到你們，真不知道為什麼你總是喜歡亂跑，這次還帶著Shiny亂跑真是個壞孩子。」紐特邊碎念邊在玻璃獸那肥肥的小屁股上頭拍了兩下，讓小搗蛋哀號出聲，懲罰一下那不聽話的傢伙，接著將牠擁在胸前，撫著他的玻璃獸，「總之，還好你們平安。」紐特小聲的說著，原先躁動著的小搗蛋也緩緩靜了下來伸手抱了抱他。


	8. Chapter 8

「斯卡曼德先生，時間差不多了。」葛雷夫雙手環於胸前，棕色眼瞳望向逐漸沉下的太陽，，從林間的縫隙中照射最後的橘紅，Shiny則已經攀上了他的肩看著夕陽餘暉伸手想去抓握那閃耀的光芒。

奇獸飼育學家這時才發現天色已漸漸黯淡，入夜之後的森林危險性比起日間還要高出許多，若要離開最好盡早，否則他不能保證能夠顧及所有人的安全，雖然葛雷夫的能力並不需要他擔心，但若和兇猛的食肉奇獸正面起了衝突，那麼肯定難以確保雙方不受傷。

思及他們私闖了奇獸森林，能不引起任何騷動那即是就此離開，葛雷夫的目的原先也僅是帶著Shiny一同踏上這片原生產地，讓那孩子看看可能為自己出生地的故鄉，不僅如此他們也因這趟旅途結識了三隻小幼獸，調皮搗蛋卻充滿活力的小玻璃獸確實可愛，雖這趟旅程並沒有碰上其他玻璃獸成獸，但牠們肯定也持續生活在此地。

任何人都不應該打擾牠們。

他們看著三隻玻璃獸仍躺在樹洞中玩耍休憩，難以獵捕生存糧食的幼獸實在讓兩名巫師明顯的感到不放心，「我知道你在想什麼，也許我也和你思考過同樣一件事，斯卡曼德先生。」

葛雷夫的視線像是直接穿透紐特一般，感覺到自己的內心被人摸透的異樣感讓他突然雙頰泛起淺淺的粉色，瞳孔些微睜大瞪視著眼前說出那番話的男人，「你使用了破心術？」

「不，我並不需要使用破心術也能夠猜到，你是如此的真誠，容易猜測，斯卡曼德先生。」葛雷夫輕笑了兩聲，並不帶有輕蔑而是打從心底的笑意，笑著眼前的男人是如此的單純，就如同過往他與那名戰爭英雄，西瑟斯.斯卡曼德聊天時提起他那沉迷於奇獸飼育的小弟時，西瑟斯口中的紐特便是如此的真誠，而實際上與這名奇獸飼育學家相處過後，他更能體會到他的特殊以及不凡。

葛雷夫的指尖輕輕滑過紐特的薄唇，搶先一步在他欲開口前提起「你願意，和我一同飼養這三個孩子？喔不、真要說的話包含你皮箱內的奇獸，以及Shiny。」

這段話不斷在紐特腦海中打轉著，震懾著他的神經，彷彿感覺自己的雙脣像是被施上了咒語一般，喉頭也像哽著似的，難以發出聲音，他感覺到一股熱流在他的胸口緩緩地擴散至全身，心臟難以控制的躍動著，試著將上唇與下唇分開，卻又再次緩緩闔上，忽然之間自己的腦中既混亂又空白。

葛雷夫在向他告白，而他從未想過這一刻的來臨。

紐特不否認自己確實曾經想過若能和這人一同飼育奇獸那會是多麼美好的一件事，而現在對方在他之前提起勇氣邀請，有如夢境般的不真實。

在內心糾結了一陣子，紐特以最為直接的方式張開自己的雙臂擁抱了眼前的男人，環住對方柔韌腰間的雙手因情緒的激動輕微的施力，感覺著對方的體溫也經由緊貼的身子緩緩流向自己，那是如此的溫暖又讓人激動，真實的感覺在這一刻縈繞在心頭。

意識到自己的舉動似乎有些踰矩的紐特緩緩鬆開環繞在對方腰間的手臂，雙頰的粉色因羞澀漸漸變得更加紅潤，感覺到自己的嘴角無法克制地揚起，他將視線瞥向一旁，剛好落在自家的玻璃獸那漆黑的身軀，小傢伙則歪著頭看向他，不曉得短短的時間內究竟發生了什麼讓此時的氣氛如此奇妙，時間宛如暫停一般的沉默，但此時若能時間暫停那也挺好的不是嗎？

紐特已經不曉得自己陷入第幾次欲言又止的情緒內，眼前的葛雷夫終於無奈的蹙起眉頭，輕嘆了一口氣，忍不住再次追問「你不打算回應我？」

「不、不是、我有點、不、不知道該說些什麼，葛雷夫先生。」紐特的雙眼這次直視著眼前那對咖啡色系的眼眸，在一個大大的深呼吸之後侃侃而談，「我該將您剛剛那段話解讀成一段告白嗎？葛雷夫先生。」

「你是可以沒錯。」葛雷夫雙眸中顯示著不容懷疑的認真。

紐特因對方的坦白而抽了一口氣，努力整理自己的思緒繼續說，「我並不是個適合居家的男人，也許我會經常踏上旅途。」

「只要我能排出時間，我將會與你同行。」

那份決心是如此的堅毅，從未想過與對方能進一步關係的男人忍不住問著，「您是認真的嗎？」

遭到質疑的安全部部長感覺到自己額側的青筋緩緩浮現，「看向我的雙眼，紐特，我像是在和你開玩笑？」葛雷夫的手指輕輕捏起對方的下巴，語氣明顯的激動起來。

被對方的動作驚嚇到的紐特仔細端詳著眼前堅毅無比的雙眸，他輕嘆了一口氣，他不該再繼續逃避這份確實存在的感情，「我明白你的認真，波西，謝謝你，謝謝你在我之前說出」紐特原先打算再度擁抱眼前的男人，卻感覺到手腕有一股力量將他向前拉扯，一股濕潤且溫熱的觸感在唇上蔓延，葛雷夫正在啜吻著他，而他僅是緩緩地閉上雙眼享受著被占有的感覺。

當兩人分開了唇瓣，地面上多了五雙小眼睛正在看著他們，紐特的雙頰此刻就如同燃燒一般的炙熱，他別過臉逃避了小傢伙們的眼睛，而葛雷夫則撫弄著牠們，手指輕搔著孩子們脖子上的絨毛，「一起回家吧。」

三隻幼獸似乎不大清楚發生了什麼，但當紐特的玻璃獸與Shiny與牠們像是溝通一般進行短暫對話後牠們蹦蹦跳跳的開心繞著兩名巫師跳起舞來，不時還抱著他們的小腿以臉龐的絨毛蹭著撒嬌。

「看來牠們似乎也有意願跟著我們一起離開，葛雷夫先生。」紐特掀開了皮箱上蓋，不一會他的玻璃獸揮著短小的手招著三隻小跟班一同進入了皮箱，唯獨Shiny還未進入。

「Shiny，我們要離開這裡，你待在皮箱內會比較舒服，還想再體會先前的暈眩感？」葛雷夫挑起了一邊眉和他的玻璃獸交涉著。

Shiny眨了眨眼，對著他搖動著那扁扁的小嘴，不一會兒便直接跳進了皮箱內，「好了，這下全數到齊，我們可以走了。」紐特邊說邊將皮箱的上蓋壓下，確保了金屬扣不會彈起，從口袋中拿出了那枚港口鑰。

「走吧，葛雷夫先生。」眼前的男人向他靠近，又在那乾澀的唇瓣上頭親吻著，接著覆上對方手中的港口鑰，「港口現。」

再一次的時空扭曲，他們回到了那間破舊了小屋。


	9. Chapter 9

時間來到了彼此確立關係的幾周後，紐特暫時跟著葛雷夫回到了美洲。

「葛、不對、波西，天呀，我老是改不過來。」當奇獸飼育學家又再一次的習慣性想喊出葛雷夫的姓氏時，懊惱的扶著額頭，看著對方緩緩從皮箱外走進，身後則蹦蹦跳跳的跟著一隻漆黑毛絨的小生物，「嗨，Shiny你也一起來了？要去看看你的同伴們嗎？」

「如果你不習慣的話可以不用勉強喊我的名字。」葛雷夫在對方的側臉禮貌性的短暫停留了一吻，伸出手接過對方所遞出的飼料，「拜月獸？」看著裡頭的飼料葛雷夫揚起了眉。

紐特單膝蹲了下來，採以低姿揉了揉躲在葛雷夫腳邊的小傢伙，玻璃獸讓他摸了兩下之後輕輕推開紐特修長的手指，「你還是一樣只黏葛雷夫先生呢，小傢伙。」再次站起身的奇獸飼育學家勾起了嘴角，靦腆的笑著，「是的，拜月獸的食糧就麻煩你了。」

葛雷夫輕輕搔著自己的額側，提著略帶沉重的金屬桶朝著拜月獸的領域走去，Shiny也扭著漸漸多肉的臀部跟隨在男人的身後，再一次見到群居的拜月獸後，原以為牠們仍會像先前一般敏感的躲至樹叢，已做好足夠心理準備的首席正氣師緩緩放下了手中的桶子。

這一次拜月獸並沒有迅速躲開，則是以葛雷夫為中心漸漸圍成了一個圈，Shiny看著群聚起的拜月獸警戒的順著葛雷夫的大衣向上攀爬，躲至男人的肩膀，曜黑的雙眸盯著下方好幾隻圓滾滾的大眼。

葛雷夫納悶的看著擺著頭和他索取食物的拜月獸，寬大的手掌伸進金屬桶內輕撈了一把，緩緩漂浮的飼料飄至拜月獸的嘴邊，一隻隻張開了嘴將飼料吸入口中，牠們有秩序不爭執的進食，已吃飽的拜月獸會緩緩退至一旁讓給其他同伴分食葛雷夫手中的糧食。

順利的將整桶飼料都餵完後，那些毛茸茸又擁有可愛大眼的奇獸用頭頂了頂葛雷夫的身體表示謝意，葛雷夫雖不解究竟是什麼改變了這群奇獸對他的看法，但他仍伸出手撫摸了幾下親人的拜月獸，直到牠們一隻隻爬上山頭而離去。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「發生了什麼好事嗎？」紐特對著與平日近乎察覺不出表情上變化的男人笑了笑，後者則不曉得自己是從哪透露出情緒，逃不過紐特的觀察，但他確實因被奇獸接納而感到內心有些喜悅感，這是不爭的事實。

葛雷夫將手握起在拳眼輕咳了兩聲，「不，沒事。」低沉的嗓音如此說著但嘴邊已滑起了弧度，讓正忙著的奇獸飼育學家明白他確實心情不錯。

「等等、等等、你們這些小搗蛋要去哪！不行！」原先正打算繼續追問對方的奇獸飼育學家察覺到身旁的玻璃獸巢穴騷動了起來，三隻小幼獸爭先恐後的從那洞穴中一躍而出，試著從葛雷夫的手腕順走那兩枚泛著光芒的寶石袖釦，但平時和Shiny對峙的經驗讓葛雷夫十分習慣的將手抬起，一個瞬間三隻玻璃獸在空中交錯騰空跳躍，沒有一隻順利拿到葛雷夫手腕上頭的亮晶晶。

著地後的玻璃獸們氣得抬起後腿拍打著地面，些微揚起的塵土讓葛雷夫拿出口袋中的手帕遮掩住他堅挺的鼻子，習慣這群小傢伙的調皮搗蛋果然還是需要一些經驗輔助，紐特笑著將三隻玻璃獸抱至胸口，不一會兒各個都掙扎著揮動小手想要掙脫，「好好好、唉、你們這些小傢伙每個都黏著葛雷夫先生。」

紐特無奈的放下那群就快要從他手臂縫隙滑落的玻璃獸，一接觸到地面不久三隻小傢伙又溜回窩內，充滿野性的眼眸則不放棄的死盯著葛雷夫手中亮晶晶的袖釦不放，「看來獵食者變多了？牠們以狩獵您的寶物為樂，真是一群小搗蛋。」奇獸飼育學家雖抱怨著語氣卻充滿著寵溺，他總是寵著這些搗蛋鬼。

原先還在想怎麼沒看到自家的玻璃獸，紐特疑惑地看向玻璃獸的窩，一個圓潤的黑絨毛屁股正對著他搖搖擺擺晃動著，他歪著頭，蹙起眉研究起這小搗蛋怎麼會如此開心，當牠稍微側身推動著窩內的亮晶晶時，紐特才發現那傢伙早就已經趁亂去把兩腳蛇孵化後的銀殼搬回窩內在那整理著，「我的天呀！你這小賊又偷拿？」

雖嘴上念著牠小賊，但紐特並沒有出手去收回那些蛋殼，只是表情複雜的看著小麻煩似乎在一瞬間增加了不少。

「斯卡曼德、嗯......紐特、對、紐特，我剛剛沖了咖啡，再不出去咖啡會冷掉的。」葛雷夫搔著下巴建議著，他原先本就打算來喊紐特出來，卻沒想到直接被交辦了工作，如今才想起，也許外頭的咖啡早已冷卻，但胸口卻因對方主動湊上的唇瓣而炙熱。

「喔對，我和皮箱內的孩子們溝通過了，偷偷和牠們說了牠們除了媽咪以外還有爸爸了。」紐特在踏出皮箱後笑容燦爛的對著葛雷夫說著。

看著眼前穿著白襯衫搭上棕色馬甲的紐特緩緩離開走至客廳，葛雷夫仍留在原地驚訝著他所接收到的資訊，卻逐漸揚起了嘴角，「爸爸呀......」他緩緩的念著，攀在肩上的Shiny蹭了蹭他的臉龐，彷彿早就認可對方的身分。


End file.
